


My king of good,thy brother is evil

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: Depression, Fluff, Fontcest, King papyrus ending, Lies, M/M, Sans has problems, Servant/brother of evil based, Smut, Soul Sex, cliffhanger ending, frisk cannot control resets anymore, future marriage?, regaining trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fell<br/>She died<br/>They walked<br/>He lived<br/>They ran<br/>She died<br/>They danced<br/>He died<br/>Not to be completed sorry, i dont approve of incest ships anymore nor am i in this fandom<br/>They pleaded<br/>He died<br/>And now standing to his shoulders I wish to serve Him. Putting all feelings aside I shall serve MY KING.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I will always protect you

They fell  
She died  
They walked  
He lived  
They ran  
She died  
They danced  
He died  
They pleaded  
He died  
And now standing to his shoulder I wish to serve him. Pushing my feelings aside I shall serve MY KING. 

"SANS? SANS?!" Sans looks up to see his brother in the doorway of his bedroom chamber. His crown fits perfectly on his head and his outfit was made for his perfect figure. Sans pulled at the frilly shirt he wore with a light blue sleeveless vest.  
"Yes my king?" sans noted the uncomfortableness basically glowing out of his younger brother once he said that.  
"THE FEAST BEGINS SOON ARE YOU ALMOST READY?" Sans nodded and shifted in his seat. "yeah I'll be down in a sec."  
"OKAY...JUST PLEASE DO NOT BE LATE MY BROTHER.I WISH TO MAKE A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION AS KING AND TARDINESS IS NOT AN ACCEPTABLE TRAIT, NOT EVEN BY MY BROTHER." Sans smiled as he watched his brother turn on his heel and walk out of the room with the power of a great king. Thank god he was so naive, thank god that stupid human spared him.This was'nt the best ending they could've got but at least sans can protect his brother.  
At least he was given another shot. 

Fixing his collar by smoothing down the fluff and grabbing the ketchup that was kept in his desk drawer.He took a swig and sighed. Here we go.  
Standing up and trying to look formal he walked out his new bedroom. It was time for the feast,it was time for their new lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and papyrus go to the feast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the first chapter was so short I promise they will be longer. 
> 
> Edit: omg i just noticed alot of this chapter is missing and i dont know why i think A03 messed up im so sorry!

     The hallway was long, dark and cold. Sure sans was a skeleton but he could still tell temperature changes. Hell in this place it was even colder than Snowdin and not as lively either. At least back at Snowdin he could go to grillbys, chat it up with a few patrons.  _What does he have here?_ Well of course he has his brother but even that has its complications. His brother is the king now but he is still naïve. Sans easily convinced him that everyone was on vacation and that the king had seen papyrus's hard work and decided that he was too great for a lowly trainee. Papyrus never questioned it. He never asked sans when the others were coming back. He never asked why he couldnt watch Mettatons show anymore.  _ **He will never find out either.**_ He can't find out. He can't know the horrible fates that were given to his friends. He can't know that no matter what sans didn't fight the human when they walked into judgement hall. He just warned them, he told them of their sins and then he stepped aside. _Why did he step aside? He could of killed them! He could of ended this stupid repeat of a broken life. He could of stopped them. **But he didn't.**_  

    Pushing the guilt and the pain aside he stopped in front of the oh so formal doors, they were so tall and heavy looking. Needless to say sans knew he'd have to get used to it. With a hard push sans opened the door. There sat his brother and a few other authority figures, including the tortoise that undyne used to hang out with. Everyone turned to sans and he cleared his throat taking a seat at the opposite end of his brother. The meal in front of his wasn't the usual take out or spaghetti but instead some fancy meal, it had some other language name and wasn't enough to even feed a baby. Sans stared disappointedly at the 'meal'. Taking a very small peice he ate listening to the conversation at the table.  

    A small eye looking monster spoke up. "So my king what do you plan to do in the case of a fallen human?" 

  "AH YES I WILL START SOON THE CONSTRUCTION OF MANY NEW PUZZLES, THAT SHOULD KEEP THE HUMAN DISTRACTED!" 

   A bird like monster chuckled "no m'lord He means to kill the human, to take their soul, to  **free us all?** " 

     " Yes my king how do you plan to kill the human? Do you wish for the guard to carry out the deeds or will you execute them?" 

     Papyrus froze. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. Nervously he let out a Chuckle. "W-WELL DO WE HAVE TO KILL THE HUMAN?" 

     The others gave their new king a look. Did he not know that he had to kill a human? Sans immediately shot up. 

       "The king and I have devised a plan to have our guard take care of the human, only in a rare instance will the king have to execute." 

     The bird nodded "oh yes that is a very good plan thank you." 

     Sans sighed and sat back down. The meal continued like that for another hour or so. Small talk here and there. Occasionally sans gave out a cough or chuckle to prove that he was alive. 

  Eventually the feast had ended and papyrus being the good host he was escorted the guests himself to the doors. Sans put the plates together for a servant to pick up and undid his vest, happy to be able to just relax. Just as his eyesockets began to droop the door was opened slowly and his brothers usual footsteps were heard approaching him. 

   "SANS.....YOU DID VERY WELL AT THE FEAST....I AM SURPRISED YOU SOCIALIZED AT ALL..." 

 Sans chuckled "yeah I thought I'd make a good first impression...." 

 Pulling a chair next to him papyrus sat down

"SANS I KNOW THIS MUST BE STRANGE FOR YOU, IT IS FOR ME AT LEAST BUT I HOPE...WELL I HOPE.....SANS...DO YOU THINK IM REALLY CUT OUT TO BE KING? DO YOU THINK I CAN REALLY LEAD ALL THESE MONSTERS?" Sans looked skocked at the question.Why would his brother ever think that? 

"Bro you are literally the best thing to happen to this kingdom.Who else would but in this much work. Because running a kingdom is a ton of work...." 

Papyrus glared at his brother. "SANS DONT YOU DARE....." 

"A skele-TON" 

"MY GOD SANS!THATS IT IM RETIRING FOR THE NIGHT! GOODNIGHT SANS!" and with that the king stormed off.

Sans chuckled and stood up out of the chair putting it back to it's original place.  
At least he could still make his brother happy. Quickly using a shortcut sans went back to his room and collapsed on his bed. 

If only he could make himself happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is not okay. 
> 
>  
> 
> Papyrus is not okay.

   _ **DING...**_

_**DING...** _

**_DING...._ **

_That sound. It's THAT sound. It's all there ,the yellow and gold hall. The artificial light shining through. The steps foward and the dead silent._

_* **heya....so you've been busy huh?**_

_RESET_

**_*_ _huh_ **

**_*you look bored._ **

**_* i get the feeling you aren't gonna learn anything from this._ **

**_*well_ _, guess i gotta judge you then._ **

_RESET_

**_*_ _lv3..._ **

**_*3's just an ok number, i guess._ **

**_*i'll_ _give you a C+._ **

**_*you can do better, right?_ **

_RESET_

**_*You dirty brother killer._ **

_RESET_

_RESET_

_RESET_

_TORIEL GETS OVERTHROWN._

_KING METTATON_

_JUST HIM AND ALPHYS_

_Alone....in the end he almost always ended up alone. Eventually he stopped caring; the same overused speech repeated. "It's a beautiful day outside..."_

_Everytime he'd fall asleep. Everytime he died. Everytime he looked up to see papyrus waiting for him. Maybe now he'll finally go to grillbys? Maybe now...._

_Maybe now as he sat in the judgement hall waiting for the little brat he'd stop them. He'd have the battle done before it even started. Leaning against one of the many columns in the hall he thought out his plan. But in  a second he heard footsteps behind him turning he was met with a knife to the chest. He didn't even get a chance this time. This time he didn't see his beautiful brothers face. This time he saw the devil._  

   He awoke with a scream. Sweat pouring down his skull as his non-exsistant lungs raised and fell. His soul beating faster than it ever should. Instinctively he curled up into a ball and buried his face into his knee's. Not even in his 'dreams' was he able to stop them.

               **—————————————**

_For some reason it was bright very bright. Papyrus squinted his eye sockets. Why was it so bright? The scene around him quickly began to change began to fade and merge into a stage but not one like Mettatons stage. This stage was a stage for a king, turning around he saw faces he knew and faces he didn't think existed. His subjects. Though there was something odd about this crowd. Their mouths were moving but no sound came out. There should be sound but yet the setting was unnaturally quiet. Papyrus began to panic as he searched the stage for his brother. Sans could help him now, right? He opened his mouth to speak but yet no sound came out. He panicked more and began to breath rapidly. Where was sans? Then is a fast wave sound poured on to him. But it wasn't the crowd. It was the voice of his own brother._   
_"Papyrus?"_   
_A sigh of relief left his mouth. "Oh thank the stars sans!" He ran to hug his brother but was stopped by blue magic. It froze him and kept him at bay._   
_"Sans? Sans? What are you doing brother?"_   
_A look papyrus never wanted to see crept on his brothers face. It was a look of pure disappointment._   
_"You really thought you could be their king?" His older brother questioned in a dark tone. "You really thought you could do anything right?"_   
_Papyrus soul felt shattered in an instant. "S-sans I..."_   
_" You really thought you could do anything right? Look at you! Your nothing! You couldn't even make it into the Royal guard! You really think undyne cared for you?! She pitied you! She knew you could never be anything so she tried to make you feel like you could be something before you turned to dust."_   
_Papyrus stayed in his hold but  was on the verge of tears. Sans didn't really think those things did he? As if reading his mind sans spoke up._   
_"Why did I ever keep you alive?"_

Papyrus woke up with a start but his eyesockets were filled with tears. He looked up to see his older brother in the doorway. 

     "Bad dream buddy?" 

  Papyrus nodded his head. Sans walked up to him and smiled, something about him seemed not off but sad. "Mind if I have a sleep over then? I'll sleep in the recliner..." nodding and rubbing his eyesockets papyrus threw his brother an extra blanket as he layed on the recliner. 

     "Goodnight again sans.....I love you." 

  A yawn escaped his brother. 

      "Love you to bro." Little did papyrus know the meaning behind those words.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal day.  
>  Watching the citizens.  
>  Contemplating his feelings for papyrus.   
>  Ah yes a normal day for sans.

A ray of artificial sunlight shone through the window lighting up the room in which sans slept. A tiny ray hit his closed eyesocket waking him up almost immediately. He slowly stirred from his sleep only to realize that he's not in his room. Oh yeah he came in here after having a nightmare.He opened his socket slightly and rolled out of the bed...wait the bed? Sans looked around the room and realized that he was moved from the recliner to his brothers bed.He blushed at the thought of his brother moving him, even though paps probably only did that to make him more comfortable.The rest of the room was neat and orderly. Sans smiled knowing this is one of the things he loves about papyrus. Papyrus was always clean and responsible,maybe thats why he's such a great king.

Sans stepped out of the room and sighed. How many times since his brother became king had he found himself outside this door? There would be some nights when he would stand outside the door only to hear his brother muttering to himself.He would comtemplate the idea of finally telling his brother the truth. The truth he had held back through numerous timelines. Eventually each time he just gave up. He'd walk shamefully back to his room and lay in his bed regreting his life. Why couldn't he do it? Why couldn't he admit his feelings? His feelings? His feelings were wrong... romantic feelings towords his younger brother/king were not only shameful but disgusting.He was disgusting. But at the same time he couldn't help his feelings, he truly and wholeheartedly loved his brother.

Sans made his way to his room.It killed him inside every hour of every day of every reset. How could he ever tell papyrus that he loved him? Papyrus already had a whole kingdom under him which was stressful enough nevermind the creepy admiration of his brother. Reaching his room sans beelined for the desk. He opened his notebook and tried to clear his mind.The first few pages was on how he would kill the kid if he ever saw them again. The other pages were mostly love notes,storys and drawings of his brother. Sans was actually a pretty good artist and papyrus was his muse. Oh thank the stars papyrus hadn't seen this notebook. Sans groaned and buried his skull in his hands. Why was life so hard? Why did he feel feelings? 

A beep went off. It was his phone. In it was a message from his brother. 

*SANS ARE YOU UP YET? 

*yeah im in my room 

*OH GREAT! DO YOU MIND GOING ON A QUICK PATROL? MOST OF THE GUARDS ARE BUSY WITH HELPING ME. 

*ok.  
Sans got dressed in his new apparel. He grabbed his phone and put it in his pocket before heading outside the door. 

Man did he miss the old times. Now walking through snowdin it made him hurt more. Such innocent times now thrown away for nothing. He walked by his old favorite shack. Man how he wished to talk to the old flame monster, but now? He cant....he has to stay on task. Papyrus asked him to do something and he has to finish before doing his actual job. Sans kept walking looking at old puzzles and feeling his eyes start to water. That little brat messed everything up. They killed almost everyone. And why? what point was there? Then they had they guts to go on a date with his brother covered in monster dust. Thats fucked up.

Sans stopped at the doors to the ruins. He could remember telling knock knock jokes to the woman on the other side. He knocked on the door.Nothing. 

"hey uh....knock knock" 

Nothing 

"why'dya" 

Nothing 

" why'dya make me keep a promise?" 

Silence greeted him once more. His smile dropped a little. He did always hate promises but now he had a reason. 

Finishing up his routine sans used his powers to transport him back. He might get distracted going by grillbys again. He walked in the mainhall down to the throne room. His brother had a distressed look on his face that is until sans cleared his throat making him look up. 

"AH SANS HOW WAS YOUR PATROL?" 

"Human free" 

"OH THATS A SHAME...PEOPLE REALLY WANT ME TO CAPTURE A HUMAN SANS...." 

Sans leaned against the throne. 

"i know bro...but these things take time..." 

Papyrus smiled at sans which made sans soul flutter. 

"I SUPPOSE SO....SANS ARE YOU FEELING ALRIGHT? YOU LOOK TERRIBLE." 

Sans looked his brother in the socket. "papyrus i-"   
A servant bust through the door. "My king we need you immediately!" 

"OF COURSE! YOU MAY FINISH THIS LATER SANS!" he reached the door and turned around "OH AND GET SOME SLEEP YOU MAY BE SICK." With that his heavy steps left down the hall. 

Sans grabbed his soul. He knew he would never get the chance.It was never meant to be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans tries to get some sleep.
> 
> Papyrus figures out what happend to the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh Im so tired just saying i wont be updating this till the day after my birthday so a little after the forth of july. I'd say the ninth.
> 
> Also sorry its short its 2 am right now.

Get some rest? Yeah thats just what sans needed rest. Rest will solve all the problems he has. Rest will block out his memories, rest will block out his depression, his secrets, his feelings. Not long ago from now he would of been estatic to hear the words "get some rest", hell that was a free excuse to sleep when he should've been doing work. But now sleep was something that couldn't even help him. He was beyond sleep now. What sans really needed right now was for stuff to go back to normal. What he really needed some therapy.Or his brother....

For a second time in the day sans found himself in his room. Flopping on the bed he stretched his worn bones. Each little stretch giving off a slight popping sound. He sighed and looked at the ceiling. Slowly his sockets begin to droop, he tried to fight it but eventually he fell asleep.

\--------------------------

Papyrus was basically running after the servant who was obviously panicked about something. "m'lord we found something desturbing in the late Dr.alphys' lab.....or rather other lab." Papyrus stopped in his tracks. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'LATE'? AND I DID NOT KNOW ALPHYS HAS A SECOND LAB!"   
The servant turned to him " That is very funny m'lord you certainly can make even the saddest topics funny. You know as well as anyone that Dr.alphys, undyne,asgore and others were....were...." The servant looked at their king. 

"WERE WHAT? SANS T-TOLD ME THEY WERE ALL ON VACATION....WHAT....WHERE ARE THEY?"

The servant gulped and backed up slightly. They didn't know what to say. How do they break it to them?

"Well when the human came through they...um...killed them?"   
Papyrus froze completly.His friends?....His....Undyne....mettaton....asgore. The human wouldn't. He changed them. He made them a better person, didn't he? 

"WHAT IS IT YOU'VE FOUND?" he sayed slowly. 

"certain experiments."

"I DO NOT WISH TO SEE THEM...LEAVE ME BE." 

The servant gasped and covered their mouth. "m'lord you can't just-" 

Papyrus turned to them. "YES. I. CAN." 

\--------------------------  
Sans had actually fallen asleep. Well he didn't dream to clarify things he just went numb into darkness. 

Well that was until his brother bust through the door. He stirred to see anger and disbelief in his kings eyes. 

"'ey paps what's the matter-" 

"THEY'RE ALL DEAD AREN'T THEY? THEY DIDNT GO ON VACATION" he took a breath and with teary eyes he lowered his voice letting out a choked sob. "did they?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus and sans get into a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient, I can see your all holding some sort of a light blue soul. Anyways....if not to much to ask...once the story really gets rolling I'd love to see if someone could make art of this story! Thank you for reading so far! Stay determined.

  Sweat dripped down from sans skull.  _'They didn't go on vacation_ ...did _they?'_ The words he never  **ever** wanted to hear from his brothers mouth some how crawled up from his deepest fears and filled the room.

   _Did they?_

    No...no they didnt. But how could he tell his brother that? That all his friends died at the hands of the stupid brat. 

  "WELL SANS?" His brother voice snapped his out of his trance. He stared at the once innocent eyesockets with a look of sadness and guilt. "Pap bro listen I was going to tell you but-" 

   "BUT? BUT WHAT SANS? WHAT COULD POSSIBLY STOP YOU FROM TELLING ME THAT EVERYONE I LOVED, YOU LOVED, IS DEAD? IM YOUR  **BROTHER** FOR STARS SAKE!" 

 Sans mentally cursed himself. "Pap...you......you just...I didn't think you weren't ready for stuff like this..."    He looked again at the face that was holding back tears but yet showed more rage than any other monster he's seen.

  Papyrus felt something he's never felt twords his brother before. Was it hatred? Was it disappointment? It hurt his soul down to its very core and made him flinch. He felt his mind spin and yet at the same time felt like he could precisely attack his brother with full force. He squinted his eyesockets at his brother. 

  "DO YOU REALLY THINK IM STUPID? DO YOU SANS?" His brother opened his mouth to speak but he cut him off. "I KNOW WHAT DEATH IS SANS! I KNEW SOMETHING WAS OFF WITH THE HUMAN WHEN THEY CAME UP TO ME COVERED IN DUST! BUT I IGNORED IT." 

 "YEAH WELL MAYBE IGNORANCE IS A BLISS FOR MONSTERS LIKE YOU PAPYRUS! MAYBE YOU SHOULDNT FUCKING KNOW SOME THINGS!" Papyrus lowered his shoulders and backed up reflexively at the sudden out burst of his brother. Sans never yelled. But nonetheless he wasn't going to win at this argument. 

   "I SHOULDN'T KNOW SOMETHINGS? REALLY  SANS? IM THE KING FOR STARS SAKE! I NEED TO KNOW EVERYTHING IMPORTANT IN THE KINGDOM! AND YOUR MY BROTHER I TRUST YOU EVERYDAY TO TELL ME THE TRUTH! TRUTH IS WHAT BUILDS A HEALTHY RELATIONSHIP AND NOW I DONT KNOW IF ANYTHING YOU'VE TOLD ME IS TRUE! WHAT IF YOUR ALWAYS LYING TO ME SO I STAY 'IGNORANT'?"

 A growl admitted from sans teeth. He sighed and gave a shit eating grin to his brother. "Yeah papyrus I'm always lying to you, no I don't tell you things so you don't get hurt. I've had to protect you all my life! Everything I've done is for YOU! I make sure that everything goes right just so you can be happy and have a happy life. Why do you  think I was always sleeping on guard duty? There were times I took up extra jobs just to make sure you had everything you needed and could go after being accepted into the royal guard! I literally worked myself down to the bone!" 

  "I COULD PROTECT MYSELF JUST FINE! THATS NO EXCUSE TO LIE TO YOUR ONLY LIVING FAMILY!"   

  Sans stood up and despite the obvious height difference tried to be the dominant sibling in this argument. "FINE YOU WANT THE TRUTH SO BAD PAPYRUS!? YOU HAVE DIED WHEN I DIDNT WATCH YOU! THERE WERE TIMES THAT YOU DIED BECAUSE YOU WERE TO NICE, TOO TRUSTING. COUNTLESS RESETS,WHICH YOU DONT REMEMBER BUT THATS OKAY, YOU DIED WITH THE REST OF THEM! I WAS LEFT ALONE IN A LAND OF UNEASY ANARCHY OR WORSE, COMPLETE NOTHINGNESS BECUASE I DIED TOO DEFENDING EVERYONE. THERE WERE TIMES THAT I WAS THE LAST DEFENCE THIS KINGDOM HAD. THERE WERE TIMES I DIDNT HAVE YOU AND INSTEAD I JUST HAD WHAT DUST OF YOURS WAS LEFT ON THE HUMAN! YOU. DONT. KNOW. ANYTHING . OKAY?! YOU DONT KNOW WHAT THIS WORLD HAS TO OFFER, I...I was just trying to be your older brother. You don't even remember dad, what happened with him, losing him. You...you just live. You live in your own little happy world and don't have the pain of the other constantly hanging on your back. Papyrus you can't protect yourself. Even undyne knew that, that's why she gave you cooking lessons. She knew you were too sweet for this world, you weren't ready for what it could do to you." 

 Papyrus just stood there for a moment trying to comprehend what his brother said to him. A sudden flash back popped into his head. It was the dream he had the other night. He felt tears come to the corner of his eyesockets. "SO ITS T-TRUE...." papyrus quickly realized not only was he seen as a child by his brother, but that his friends **WERE** murdered. He felt his soul break in two.Sans looked confused at his brother as papyrus leaned against the doorway for support. "Pap you Ok?" 

  Tears started flowing from his brothers eyesockets.He turned and ran out the door. Sans felt a sting of guilt sharply shoot through his soul and didn't think as he ran after his brother. 

 Papyrus ran to his room and slammed the door. He quickly slumped to the floor and put his skull in his hands crying to himself. Sans only a minute behind realized he was too late. He knocked on the door loudly. "Papyrus please..." 

   "Go away sans...." papyrus said in between sobs. 

   The rejection from his own brother made sans almost drop to his knees.He grabbed his soul and leaned against the door.

 'What did I do?' sans thought to himself soon feeling tears form in his eyes. He couldnt move. He couldnt even think of what to do. He felt hurt. He felt like shit. He slowly fell to his knees and also began crying. Each tears basically burning as it fell. _Why did I say that? Why couldn't I just admit it was my fault?_ Sans grabbed his soul tighter and took in the pain it gave him. 

   Why did he always find himself here? 

  _Why am I such a bad brother?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .......

_Why was it so cold? Papyrus opened his eyes to see nothing but darkness. He reached towards his soul then his face feeling the drying tears against his skull. Did it matter? Did it matter where he was? He didn't think he had enough in him to even try to find a way out. What did it matter anymore? What did anything matter? His brother openly admitted that he thinks of him like a child and that everyone he has ever known and loved is dead all because HE couldn't capture the human. He's a poor excuse for a friend. He's not great, he never was the great papyrus. Undyne was great, undyne was the best but she's gone. Everyone's gone. Papyrus sat down and sighed. Maybe sans was right, maybe he wasn't ready for what the world could do. He wasn't ready to rule a kingdom. What hope could he give his people when he barely had any of his own? A small sound like a pebble being dropped on the floor echoed through the darkness making papyrus lift his head. "WH-WHOS THERE?" He rose to his feet and tried to navigate blindly around the darkness. Each of his footsteps gave off a loud echo and startled him. He nervously glanced left and right trying to make anything out. He took a step forward and felt a hand on his shoulder. It pulled him back and covered his mouth._

_**FORTE**_

Papyrus woke up with a start still leaning against his doorway. He glanced around his room and tried calming himself down. What kind of dream was that? Forte.....he waved the thought out of his head. He already had enough to worry about. Standing up he grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and put them on. He opened his door and almost had a heart attack. His brother was asleep in front of his door. He quietly picked him up and carried him to his room. Today was going to be difficult. But papyrus knew he wasn't ready just yet to talk to his brother. He looked back with a sense of want at his sleeping older brother before closing the door and continuing his day.

       _Sans was a lot of things. Secretive, scared,paranoid, stressed, depressed. But he wasn't stupid. He knew many things most focusing in physics and simple quantum mechanics. Reading things from human books he even knew enough about astronomy. But none of that had to do with him knowing the current darkness he was in. He wasn't stupid. He didn't move. He didn't do anything. He knew better. Not that staying still was any better. A tap made his eye glow blue and yellow with shock and he ran forward and quickly looked back to see nothing. He was grabbed and picked up into the darkness._

__ **d'accordo**

One eyesocket opened slightly and adjusted before the other did the same. Sans layed there for a second. Today was not going to be a good day. He looked around and noticed that he was In his bed. He knew it must've been papyrus. _of course it was him he's a better brother than you._ He can't disagree with his thoughts. He lied to his own brother. Why would he do that? Papyrus was right he was an adult now and sans couldn't protect him from everything like he used to when they were younger. Times change. He got up and went to his desk taking out his notebook. Going to a blank page he began a drawing. At first it was a cute drawing of his brother but soon it turned to one that seemed angry. The background became darker and darker and his hand didn't stop. Quickly he shut the book and sighed. "Guess I better get ready.." he through on new clothes and walked down to the dining hall. He opened the door and turned to see his brother cleaning up his breakfast plate of spaghetti. They said nothing to each other as they passed by one another and papyrus left with a loud slam. Both of their souls broke a little inside.  _Why can't they just talk to each other?_

 

Sans tried to eat but didn't get much down. He cleaned up what little mess he made and decided to go on his look out . First through hotland where he ran into a volkin who had gotten into problems with grillbys daughter. He never asked her name. Maybe he should one day. Then there was waterfall, he checked up on nabstablook who was still grieving for the loss of his cousins. "You okay buddy?"

  "Yeah.....thank you sans....I think I miss Metta the most..." 

    "Everyone does bud he was the star of the underground."

    He said his goodbyes and went to Snowdin. He looked at the house where he used to live and opened the door. The smell of spaghetti and dog hit him immediately. The memories made here could be seen almost all at once. Watching TV together, telling bad jokes, trying to eat his first dishes. That's when everything was normal. He went up to his old room and looked around at the mess. The ball in the middle of his bed was still there and the light with the flashlight that was out of batteries. Everything was as it was. He sighed and left the room. He locked the front door and walked a little while further to a joint he knew well. 

    "Hey Grillby...."

    ".........hello sans......."

     "Can I have a bottle of ketchup for the go?" 

   The flame monster turned behind him and grabbed a bottle of ketchup sliding it to the skeleton.

    ".................are you sure you can't stay?........" 

    "I'm sorry Grillby." He got up and left the building. Teleporting back to the castle he was walking down the hall when a servant ran up to him.

    "Sans the king would like to see you."

   On the outside sans remained calm but on the inside sans was filled with relief. Finally sans could apologize to papyrus. He ran off to the throne room and saw his brother waiting for him. 

      "Hey bro i-"

      "SANS I NEED YOU GO GET SOME OLD PAPERWORK FROM GERSON."

         "wait what?"

        "GERSON WAS A CLOSE FRIEND TO THE LATE KING AND WITH THAT HE HAS SOME INFORMATION THAT COULD BE USEFUL TO MAKING THE KINGDOM IN A MORE PEACEFUL STATE."

      " Oh..... um...Ok"

        "HURRY UP AND DONT BE LATE FOR DINNER."

       "Yeah..."

   

       The trip to where gerson was wasn't much. He arrived and the old geezer went on and on about stuff and another before handing him some old stuff and saying farewell. He walked back into the castle and into the dining hall. He walked up to papyrus and handed him the papers. 

      "THANK YOU."

     Awkwardly he sat down and began eating. Not a word was uttered between the two the whole time they were eating. The only sound that could be heard was the forks against the plate. Sans mentally cursed himself.

_Say something stupid!!_  

    "So um Paps....I um visited the old place today..."

       "IS THAT SO? WELL THATS NICE TO HEAR..."

        "......Paps....I'm sorry. I should've told you more..."

    Papyrus sighed. "IT'S... IT'S SOMETHING WE SHOULD WORK ON SANS. IM YOUR BROTHER AND I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH BUT YOU CANT JUST LIE TO ME...I THINK WE NEED TO TELL EACH OTHER EVERYTHING WE CANT SAY WE'LL BE THERE FOR EACH OTHER IF WE CAN EVEN GET COMMUNICATION DOWN."

      Sans smiled. "So do you forgive me?"

      Papyrus got up and walked over to his brother bending down to give him a tight hug. Sans felt his soul skip a beat. "OF COURSE I FORGIVE YOU SANS, BUT FOR  NOW  ON YOU HAVE TO BE MORE OPEN WITH ME OKAY?"

     "Ok".


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and papyrus take a day off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok a couple things. 
> 
> 1.) I'd love to hear where you guys think this story is going because I'm afraid I'm being to up front with the clues.  
>  2.) Feed back in general would be nice because this is the only story I've written that I'm actually spending a lot of time on. Like constantly reviewing my plans for it.  
>  3.) This will be the last chapter for at least a week. 5-7 days because I plan a long chapter next chapter if everything goes to plan. Maybe a couple thousand words. (Which will be a record for me.)  
>  4.)see if anyone gets the reference I put in here.  
>  That's all.

       After dinner things were still a little off about the brothers. Sure sans had promised to be more truthful but in his soul he wondered  _could he actually keep that promise?_   He could keep lying and his brother wouldn't know the difference. Certain things in their lives shouldn't be discussed anyways. This was exactly why he hated making promises. He hated it because he knew even if he tried to he couldn't break one with his brother. With the old lady? Sure a couple times. Only when she wasn't around anymore to make him feel guilty about it. But his brother was a different case. He couldn't lie to papyrus again. The fight they had basically scared him to all hell. The thought of his brother weeping and being down all because of him? It was too much to see again. Plus the stress wasn't good for his magic pressure. 

      After dinner sans had retired to his room and papyrus respectively to his. Papyrus did it with such haste sans thought he actually had something himself to hide from him.  _He did act awful strange after that hug...._ sans shooed that thought away with a sense of embarrassment. Well of course he was acting strange around him after the hug, sans must of looked like he smoked dog treats or something. A blue tint covered sans cheekbones. Welp that's just what papyrus does to him sometimes.  _Oh good job because comparing him to drugs is the best thing to do. That'll make you feel better about this whole falling in love with your own brother thing._ That was another problem he still refused to tackle. He'd rather have to tell papyrus about resets then confess his feelings to his brother. How would that even work? 

_"Hey bro whenever I'm around you I feel like I'm going to throw up and my magic goes on the fritz and I also draw you a lot in my notebook and then oh boy wowza let me tell you about the fantasies I've had and bro?.....bro? Where'd ya go? "_ sans rubbed his skull. That would never work in his favor. He's just a sick skeleton that's what he is. Even saying it in his mind made him feel shameful. Writing the final notes on the papers he would have to give to the new leaders of the guard tomorrow on regulations in case of a human he put the pen down and stretched. His bones giving off a popping sound as he grunted and rubbed his nasal bone closing his eyes and trying to reajust his sight. Damn running a kingdom is hard, go figure. He put the paperwork work in a file and layed down on his bed. The pain and odd sence of pleasure that is relief rushed through his bones as he layed there. He kicked his blanket up and grabbed it after four tries pulling it over him. His eyelids fluttered for a second as if fighting him against sleep but only to lose in the end he closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

      _Sometimes confusion is a good feeling. It makes you more curious. It makes you strive to know something that you can't figure out. But in situations like this sans hates being confused. They say dreams have a meaning. What meaning is there to be stuck in darkness? To see nothing? The only thing he could do is hear the wind. It sounded to be rushing everywhere around him but not on him. It didn't even move his coat but it felt like if he just reached his arm out he would feel something. He took a step but it didn't make a sound. Was he even walking? His legs were moving but was he going anywhere? He heard a soft sound coming from what would be his right side. It was a faint sound like a watch being enveloped in cotton. He turned his head and tried going twords it but it started fading out as the wind grew louder. It wind went from a simple blowing noise to a loud howl almost deafening. The familiar sound of actual words made its way through._

_**presto....presto....** _

_San tried making anything out in the darkness but he could see nothing. A flash of red blinded him and he felt himself being shook._

_SANS.....SANS...._

"SANS!" Sans eyesockets shot open. And he rolled over adjusting to the artificial light in his room. When he was all set he was met with his brothers face. "stars papyrus what's up?" Sans said sitting up.

     "WELL I THOUGHT AFTER OUR  LITTLE  DISPUTE I WOULD HAVE SOMEONE WATCH OVER THE KINGDOM FOR THE DAY WHILE WE SPENT THE DAY TOGETHER."

    Sans blinked a couple times. "You what?"

     "JUST GET DRESSED PLEASE.."

 Sans got up and nodded his head. Once his brother closed the door sans nearly started to jump up and down with excitement. The whole day just the two of them? When was the last time they had anything like that? He strolled over to his closet and picked out a small simple white shirt with ironed black slacks. He put them on with haste and walked out his door and down the stairs. His brother was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs in an outfit that resembled his old one. It was a purple half shirt with black shorts. Sans felt the blue fill his cheeks again as he looked down and coughed. 

     "THAT DIDNT TAKE YOU LONG BROTHER."

     Sans laughed trying not to look at his brother. "Heh yeah... I didn't want to keep you waiting." 

     The awkward tension grew as the quiet spread through the room. Papyrus cleared his 'throat' "WELL...UM...ANYWAYS SHALL WE BE GOING?"

   "yeah um so where are we going?"

  "YOU'LL SEE"

    Sans said nothing as they walked out of the castle like always his brother in the lead and him behind. To be completely honest he didn't mind it though. His brother was always meant to be a leader it was in his bones. Sans mentally laughed at the pun he made. That was a good one overused but good nonetheless. 

    Papyrus took a turn and then went into hotland. Sans shuttered as he saw the lab. That place didn't hold the best memories. But thank the lucky stars papyrus didn't stop there instead he went down and stopped as he got on the boat of the river person.  Sans said nothing as he followed and stepped on the rocky boat. 

     "WE WISH TO GO TO WATERFALL PLEASE." Papyrus said with a tone of authority. Sans smiled he really is a great king. The river person said nothing as the boat raised and scattered across the water. Papyrus sat down near his brother. 

    "So uh...Paps ya goin' to tell me where we're going now?"

       "YOU'LL SEE SANS..."

    Sans felt a childish feeling of curiosity go through him. There wasn't much in waterfall so what could he be planning?

      They got off at the stop and papyrus grabbed sans hand to quickly lead him to the spot. Sans turned blue again and almost had a heart attack. He knew he was just leading him but he was still holding his hand.

      They kept walking until they came to a rather dark spot most that could be seen is the "stars" and off in the distance the castle. Their castle. Papyrus sat down with his legs dangling off the edge and patted the ground next to him. Sans joined him and took notice on how short he really was compared to his brother.  _Really should've drank more milk..._

     "SANS...."

    Sans looked up at his brother. 

     "Hm?" 

   "THIS IS A BEAUTIFUL VEIW IS IT NOT?" 

      "Not as beautiful as you...." sans muttered under his breath. 

     "WHAT WAS THAT?"

  "I said yeah got a nice atmosphere."

    "YES I THOIGHT SO TOO THATS WHY I CHOOSE TO COME HERE. I KNOW THE CASTLE IS A STRESSFUL PLACE AND WE HAVEN'T HAD ANYTIME TO JUST BE BROTHERS...I MISS HAVING THIS TIME SANS."

       "heh you're not the only one...."

      "WELL I THOUGHT  I'D  JOIN YOU ON THE LAZY TRAIN FOR ONCE AND JUST RELAX" papyrus said looking away. Sans smile widened. 

"Wow bro didn't see ya as the lazy type."

      "THIS IS A RARE OCCURRENCE SANS." 

    "Ok Ok...." sans leaned back and stared up at the glowing rocks. He loved the thought of getting to the surface and seeing real stars . Astronomy always interested him. The thought of thousands of countless dead Suns glowing to make shapes and tell futures amazed him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw papyrus lay down next to him. 

        "SANS DO YOU THINK STARS SHINE THIS BRIGHT ON THE SURFACE?"

       "I heard even brighter."

           "REALLY?"

            "yeah they even got these things called wishing stars."

            Papyrus sat up and leaned with his skull in his hand. "REALLY? WOWIE! I'D LOVE TO WITH UPON A STAR!!"

        "I would too"

       "WHAT WOULD YOU WISH FOR SANS?" 

          "I'd wish for probably well...um...something really special what's about you ?" 

           "I'D WISH FOR WELL TO SEE THE OTHERS AGAIN SO THAT THEY CAN SEE THE STARS WITH US!"

         Sans sighed "yeah I'd like that to.."

        Papyrus sniffled and wiped his eyes. "SANS....I MISS THEM...."

       "hey hey it's Ok" sans said soothingly opening his arms for a hug which papyrus excepted. " I miss them too."

    They stayed in each other's arms for a while. Neither of them knew why but it felt just... better that way. Eventually they pulled apart only to awkwardly sit there. Sans hated this. Why were things so awkward between him and his brother?

       "SANS?"

      "Yeah?"

    "YOU SAID YOU'D BE MORE OPEN WITH ME...."

          "Yeah?"

    "WHAT DID YOU MEAN WHEN YOU SAID YOU'VE SEEN ME DIE BEFORE?"

      Silence hung between the two and sans eyes went dark as his smile faded. 

          "Do you really want to know?"

        "YES."

     


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resets N stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating soon I feel like shit! (No I'm not sick just really feeling like nabstablook) so this one will probably be shorter than expected. Alot shorter.

   "  _YES."_

_'Of course he'd say yes. How do I even explain this to him? Where do I begin? Do I bring up the studies? Do I bring up dad again? What...Ok sans keep your head together start from the beginning.'_

Sans cleared his 'throat' and sighed. He looked at his brother who had a face of confusion and interest. 

    " Well you see bro sometimes the human does this thing called 'resetting'-"

     "WHAT IS RESETTING? MY FLOWER FRIEND HAD MUTTERED SOMETHING ABOUT IT BUT HAD BECOME NERVOUS WHEN I ASKED ABOUT IT." 

 " Well um...uh..." sans thought about it for a second before deciding the best way to explain it. " It's something only REALLY determined things can do. No monster has been known to be able to do it. It allows the determined thing, in our case a human, to travel back to a save point when they die. It allows them to live when they shouldn't be able to. It also allows them to mess with time and go back to certain times. Usually monsters and other humans can't remember when it happens and only the user can-" 

   "BUT YOU CAN REMEMBER?" 

  "not originally. The first time i met the human I could only see into their soul. But even that could be manipulated to look good but after a couple of resets ,well what I figured to be resets from a machine I had , I started to have this distrust in the human. I knew something was up just with the odd time anomalies. With that hypothesis came the first time I can remember them killing anyone. It wasn't alot of monsters thank the stars but still it was obvious that they had meant to kill most of them. That time Mettaton had become king."

   "METTATON WAS KING?! WOWIE!" 

   "yeah he made sure the kingdom was fabulous. And it was for a while but then one day I was at my post and then I ended up back in my room and it was the beginning of the day. I went outside and everything was as it was long before the human came. I immediately went to look for you and you were fine working on one of your puzzles. You said I looked funny with the face I had on so I guess I was to worried about you." 

  "WHAT DID THE HUMAN DO AFTER THAT?" 

   Sans sighed " they gave me false HoPe , they freed us. We were on the surface for a couple months." 

   Papyrus eyesockets lit up. "OH HOW WAS THE SURFACE?!"

  with a smile sans answered. "It was beautiful. Thats how I know the stars shine brighter. Alphys and undyne had gotten married, the kid got Toriel and asgore a job at the school -" 

    "DID HE TRIM A HEDGE IN THE SHAPE OF MY SMILE?" 

    "yeah actually. The art kids loved it. Couldn't stop drawing you. You had gotten a job as a security guard and I worked a couple different jobs. We had a house together near another mountain, it was kinda near the city but still off on its own. It was great. But then one day..."

   "YOU WOKE BACK UP IN SNOWDIN?" 

  "heh....yeah...."

    "SANS THATS TERRIBLE. I DIDN'T KNOW. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

  " What would be the point? You would forget anyways...."

    "WELL OBVIOUSLY YOU ARE TELLING ME NOW."

     "yeah but...I don't know I guess it's time I told someone something."

    "WHAT ABOUT THE TIME THE HUMAN HAD KILLED ME?" 

     "oh yeah...heh..well there wasn't much to it. The human would walk through and I would let them, usually to impress you then as they went into battle with you. Well...you wouldn't be back out with them. After that I'd follow them , then as I watched them murder everyone they could I would meet them in the judgement hall and id fight. I'd fight and fight throwing everything i had at them, sometimes once or twice they actually reset but other times they would fight until my own determination went low. I would close my eyes for a second before feeling my very being get a harsh slash across it. I didn't fight it though because I knew I'd be back in Snowdin again soon . Sometimes I'd even see you, it made me feel better seeing you before I just turned to dust. "

  "SANS I...."

   "I don't know if I can do it again pap...I don't know if I can keep seeing all the same stories being told and retold. I don't know if I can do this anymore, it's killing me inside. I'm sick of having to do this. I'm sick of everything being forgotten...."

   Sans curled up and put his head to his knees. He felt like a huge weight was taken off his mind. Chains finally releasing him. Large arms went around him and brought him into a hug.

    "SANS IM BEGGING YOU IF WE HAPPEN TO GO THROUGH RESETS AGAIN I ASK YOU TO TELL ME EACH TIME. RIGHT A NOTE DO SOMETHING BECAUSE I CAN'T BRING MYSELF TO SEE YOU LIKE THIS. IN THIS SORT OF PAIN. IT HURTS ME TOO. I LOVE YOU SANS." 

    A weak smile formed on sans skull and he leaned against his brothers embrace . "Heh love you too pap...." 

   They stayed like that for a while. In each other's embrace not saying a word. Both were looking out to the castle and up to the 'stars'. It was alot more peaceful here now. Though thank the stars it was dark in there or at least dark enough to mask the blushes they were both showing painted across their faces. 

  Eventually an alarm went off on papyrus's phone causing the two of them to jump. Papyrus fished it out of his outfit and shut it off before getting up. 

   "WELL BROTHER WE HAVE HAD QUITE A DAY BUT NOW I BELIEVE IT IS TIME WE RETURN TO THE CASTLE. " 

   "Heh yeah okay let's go." 

   They had returned to where the river person was and got on. The ride was quite until they went to get off. Papyrus got off first and proudly walked ahead. Sans however being slower took a minute. Enough time for the river person to utter out a small sentance. "Tra la la don't forget. Forget what is what you have to figure out."  Sans got off and turned to look at the monster who just took off with their boat.

    The walk to the castle was quiet too. It was as if the brothers had told each other all they could but something was still left out. They walked into the castle and walked to their rooms. Sans got undressed and put on his night clothes. He was about to lay down when there was a knock on his door. He opened it and saw his brother standing there. 

   "What's up pap?" 

   "WELL UM....I WAS JUST WONDERING IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO HAVE A SLEEPOVER TONIGHT." Papyrus shifted on his feet and looked at his brother. Sans nodded his head. Sans followed his brother to his room and climbed into the bed with him. 

   Yawning papyrus shut off the light.

   "GOODNIGHT SANS"

   " night pap."

   


	10. Through thick and thin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is still alive you know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK this chapter is mainly to advance the plot. 
> 
> Also fan-fucking-art I'm dying I love it that's it the trash king is dead , so long and goodnight! 
> 
> http://blueberryb03.deviantart.com/art/My-King-of-Good-Thy-Brother-is-Evil-Art-for-AO3-627203628?ga_submit_new=10%253A1470798527
> 
> I was going to write a chapter tonight but STEVEN'S IN FUCKING SPACE WITH GIANT GAY SPACE ROCK! So it will have to wait. Meep morp.
> 
> Also any real deep questions this story that you want personal to you can be answered on my Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/idontinsultpeopleidescribethem (really don't want the deep questions to be where new readers can see them)

_ No nothing could last forever. All things good must come to a PAINFUL end…...right?  _

__

_ . . .  _

 

_ No. That wouldn't be right? Would it? Only villains are slain in a happy story. Only a villain's death could bring everyone they worked hard to fight for dance on their grave. Not like there are not others who have also fell in vain. _

 

_ No. _

 

_ Sadly this is not a happy story. It should've been clear by now. What happy story  _ **_kills_ ** _ all the hero's? What happy story starts with a foolish lie that is turned and twisted only to show a glimpse of horror and trauma before pulling a black blindfold over the horrified reader that is painted on the inside to look like every dream come true? _

 

_ No this will never be a  _ _ happy _ _ story. But if you think about it,is any story a happy story? Every story starts and is written with pain and truth and other fillers to make it clear that it's happy ending or sad ending, hell even it's cliffhanger ending is up to the decisions of the protagonist/s and most importantly if the reader decides to turn another page.  _

 

_ Isn't that right  _ **_F R I S K ?_ **

 

 The small child sat not far from the barrier. _What had they done?_ _Had they really killed multiple innocent monsters?_ Lost in deep thought another small and almost transparent child “sat” next to them. They had short almost ombre hair and bright red eyes most would consider to be non-human (which granted they really weren't anymore…)

 

 “Frisk...what happened?” 

 

  Silence hung between the two.  _ What had happened? They started with a hope of freeing the monsters of legend, climbing the mountain they fell in only to wake up with the child who sat next to them looking at them confused. They had told frisk their name is chara and that they could help them. Frisk agreed to the help. Soon they had come across a flower. A talking flower.  _

 

_   ( * Howdy I'm FLOWEY. FLOWEY the FLOWER.)  _

 

_ Chara had said after a goat women (whom chara said was their mom) rescued them that the flowers way of speech reminded them of someone they loved. Things were fine for a little while after that. But as they progressed through the area called the ruins something weird started happening. They were angry. They didn't feel like themselves. They felt like a puppet. Eventually they had been forced to battle the goat woman and without any thought they killed her. Chara looked so horrified when they did that but didn't say a word. Eventually they met two odd skeleton brothers. Sans and papyrus was it? They went through the area of snowdin (killing a couple of monsters here and there) before going to battle papyrus. In battle…. They just couldn't. They couldn't do it. They let him spare them and continued on their way. Then their actions were different again. They killed Undyne. They killed muffett. They killed  Mettaton. Each time they killed chara said nothing but instead walked farther behind them, maybe they wanted to go back? They both remember walking into the judgement hall and what Sans said: _

**_*hmmm..._ ** ****__  
**_*over lv14, huh._ ** ****__  
**_*well, hmmm..._ ** ****__  
**_*judgment-wise..._ ** ****__  
**_*you're a pretty bad person._ ** ****__  
**_*you wander around, looking for people..._ ** ****__  
**_*killing them to take their money._ ** ****__  
**_*that's just plain messed up._ ** ****__  
**_*and what's worse, is that as bad as you are..._ ** ****__  
**_*you aren't anywhere near as bad as you could be._ ** ****__  
**_*you pretty much suck at being evil._ ** ****__  
**_*honestly, it's super embarrassing._ ** ****__  
**_*but maybe you'd be better..._ ** ****__  
**_*at not killing anyone?_ ** ****__  
**_*crazy idea, huh?_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_*let me know how that one goes._

 

_ Eventually they came to the king (chara again saying something about family) and they didn't kill him. They had spared him running into his arms while he was down crying out that they were sorry. And he said that they could… They could've been a family. But that was taken from them. Flowey had returned. He had killed the king. He had taken the souls. He had turned into an unstoppable beast. But frisk had somehow got him weak. The souls has helped them. Why? They didn't know. They hadn't spare Flowey this time though they tried to at first but then they just hit him. He laughed and told them that he knew they had it in them. And then he was gone. Just a regular flower. _

_ They had left the underground. Battered and worn they were not done. They had gotten a phone call.  _

_ *since you left... _ __  
_ *things have gotten really strange. _ __  
_ *overnight, a bunch of people mysteriously disappeared. _ __  
_ as well as the human souls. _ __  
_ *people were heart- broken. everyone they looked up to... _ __  
_ *everything they were relying on, in one night, disappeared. _ __  
_ *everyone clamored to elect a new ruler as fast as possible. _ __  
_ *so, uh... by process of elimination... _ __  
_ *papyrus became the ruler? _ __  
_ *why doesn't he talk to you about this... _ __  
_ HELLO!!! HUMAN!!! _ __  
_ IT'S STRANGE. _ __  
_ ASGORE, ALPHYS, METTATON, AND UNDYNE WENT AWAY. _ __  
_ SANS SAYS THEY WENT ON VACATION. _ __  
_ I HOPE THEY'RE HAVING FUN!!! _ __  
_ YEAH. _ __  
_ I'M THE RULER OF THE UNDERGROUND NOW!!! _ __  
_ EVERYTHING IS IMPROVING A LOT HERE. _ __  
_ PRODUCTIVITY IS UP! _ __  
_ BECAUSE I TELL EVERYONE TO KEEP WORKING. _ __  
_ AND, NO ONE GOES HUNGRY!!! _ __  
_ BECAUSE I COOK EVERYONE SPAGHETTI. _ __  
_ MEANWHILE, MY BROTHER HANDLES THE PAPERWORK. _ __  
_ STRANGELY... HE SEEMS TO BE WORKING HARD? _ __  
_ THIS SOUNDS MESSED UP... BUT... _ __  
_ I'M PROUD... OF HIM??? _ __  
_ OH NO!!!! _ __  
_ AS FOR OUR HUMAN POLICY... _ __  
_ WE'VE DECIDED, UM. _ __  
_ SANS, WHAT WAS IT? _ __  
_ *we can't judge humans to be all good or all bad. _ __  
_ RIGHT! SO IT'S CASE-BY- CASE! _ __  
_ IF THEY'RE EVIL... WE GIVE THEM PUZZLES! _ __  
_ IF THEY'RE GOOD... WE ALSO GIVE THEM PUZZLES! _ __  
_ THAT SEEMS TO BE THE BEST WAY! _ __  
_... _ __  
_... _ __  
_ IS SANS GONE? _ __  
_ YOU KNOW... _ __  
_ DON'T TELL MY BROTHER, BUT... _ __  
_ DESPITE THE IMPROVEMENTS WE'VE MADE... _ __  
_ SOMETIMES THIS JOB IS KIND OF HARD. _ __  
_ SINCE THE KING WENT AWAY... _ __  
_ LOTS OF PEOPLE JUST WANT TO GIVE UP. _ __  
_ SOMETIMES, EVEN MY BEST ENCOURAGEMENT... _ __  
_ DOESN'T WORK. _ __  
_ AND, AND, I MISS UNDYNE, TOO. _ __  
_ SHE NEVER ANSWERS MY PHONE CALLS... _ __  
_ SHE MUST BE HAVING A LOT OF FUN ON VACATION. _ __  
_ I JUST WISH SHE'D SEND A POSTCARD. _ __  
_... _ __  
_ BUT HEY!!! _ __  
_ I WON'T GIVE UP! _ __  
_ I CAN'T GIVE UP! _ __  
_ I HAVE TO MAKE EVERYONE GIVE UP GIVING UP! _ __  
_ WE'LL GET OUT OF HERE, SLOWLY!!! _ _  
_ __ THEN WE CAN ALL HANG OUT AGAIN!!!

  
  


_  They both knew Sans was mad at them. They both knew that he had lied to his brother about the fate of their friends. _

 

__ “Frisk?” They looked up at chara again. What did they do? “Frisk…. You felt it too right?” 

  Frisk looked at them and nodded. 

“Do….. Do you want to try it again?” 

 Silence crept up again before a button hovered before them glowing. They looked at each other and frisk reached their hand out and touched it.

 [RESET] 

 

_ why didn't it work?  _

__

[ _ RESET]  _

__

_   What's going on?  _

 

_ [ _ **_RESET]_ **

 

**_[_ ** **_RESET_ ** **_]_ **

 

**_[_ ** **_RESET_ ** **_]_ **

 

**** Frisk frantically pressed the button. Why can't they reset? WHY CAN'T THEY RESET?!?! Chara pushed them aside and attempted to press the button. It wasn't working. 

  “What...what's happening? Frisk do we have any determination left? Frisk!” 

 

  Frisk looked at chara confused and worried. Something's wrong. Someone took their ability as they did to Flowey. Someone can reset and control the timelines. 

 

   “Frisk…. We have to go back.”

 

   Frisk nodded. They needed Sans help.

  
  


      ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

 

    They were wrapped around each other. Sans was still asleep. He looked so peaceful. 

   Papyrus smiled.

 

  It's been so long since he's seen his brother so relaxed. Truly relaxed. 

 

   It felt good. The corners of papyruses mouth tilted upwards, he didn't want to but he knew he would have to go run his kingdom now. Slowly he let go of his brother and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. Sighing he got out of the bed and put on his clothes leaving his brother in the soft comfort of his bed.

Today will be a busy day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long trek and leading up to an eventful morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my readers.
> 
> I'm sorry I haven't updated since August. Like wow....since August....
> 
> Welp no time like the present. I'll make it clear now things might not sound the same when I write this because 1.) I'm not in the undertale fandom anymore. 2.) Again I haven't worked on this since August. 3.) I don't ship fontcest anymore.   
> But either way I'll keep trying on this. Thank you for reading ^_^

 Mt.Ebott wasn't a small mountain. Of course it had different weather patterns due to the diverse settings underneath it and depending which on you were above would determine how difficult it would be to pass. Chara and frisk were starting from below the barrier. To make it back at all they had to hike across mountain to the ruins opening. To make it there that meant going across the areas where hotland,waterfall and Snowdin were since those impacted the outside of the mountain the most. The area above hotland was of course very hot the noticeable feature being a volcanic Crater making a gap between the barrier space and the waterfall space. In between the hotland space and waterfall space there was a minefield of bubbled lava due to the water mixing with lava. After in the waterfall area it was extremely damp and muddy, having two distinct rivers that ran all the way into the mountain (sadly it would kill a human to ride these rivers into the mountain with high risk of going straight into the abyss.) Then there was the ice and cold weather right above where Snowdin would be, requiring those planning to cross due to the fact hypothermia would be at a 90% rate after just crossing the water area. And if frisk made it back through all of that they'd be able to fall back down the mountain and start their quest to find Sans. 

  "Well shit, you know frisk it'd be much easier to not do that...I mean do we really have to go back?" 

 Frisk shot chara a disapproving glance. Quickly they signed a "we can't leave them like this, we need to reset" Chara rolled their eyes and huffed "it was you that made it so we have to go back.." Frisk shooed away the other child and checked if they could take a couple hits on this journey. They could survive two hits and one had to be the fall.

 

 

 Sans woke up once again in a bed other than his own. The thought about just staying in bed all day, like the old times. Stars that would be great...but he knew he couldn't. It disappointed him to find papyrus gone once again. _'Early to bed early to rise, papyrus don't miss a beat apparently_  ' Sans thought to himself. He went to his room and got dressed before heading to the main hall, in which a fluffy white dog waited mischievously for him. 


End file.
